


Spring Fight

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: "Leokumi and the hot springs? Maybe one of them dunks the others' head underwater and it becomes a splash fight" Prompt taken form my tumblr.





	

Takumi sighed in relief as the hot water helped relax his muscles. Lately the trek further into Valla had become more tiring and dangerous and with the added “help” of Anthony, it had almost cost Takumi his life if not for Leo. The second prince of Nohr had grabbed his hand just as the last block had fallen. Takumi was thankful for the save, but when they returned to the Astral Plains, the archer’s shoulder had chosen to make its pain known. He had chosen not to go to the healers tent, figuring his shoulder pain would die down eventually. Takumi sank further into the water as the sound of approaching footfalls filled the quiet, steam covered room.

Takumi closed his eyes as the person entered the bath “Leo.” He acknowledged without opening his amber colored orbs.

“Takumi.”

Silence filled the steamy room as Leo slipped in next to the archer. Takumi glanced over at the mage, eyes slowly trailing down the princes’ lithe body. 

“How’s your shoulder?”

The sudden ask startled Takumi out of his musings and his eyes snapped to Leo’s.

“W-what?”

“I asked how your shoulder is.”

“O-oh. It’s fine,”he rolled his shoulder “just fine.”

“Doesn’t look fine.” Leo stated.

Takumi held back a retort, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the mage’s sass. He let out a huff and directed his attention away from the blond, sinking further into the warm water. A few heartbeats of silence passed as the sound of running water echoed off the walls. A sigh sounded out from the nohrian prince before splashing could be heard.

“What are you-”

Leo dunked Takumi’s head underwater and stepped back just as the archer made a grab for him in defense. Said archer glared at him as he resurfaced, the mage gave a cheeky grin in response.

“Oh that’s it.”

Takumi tackled Leo and the two started to grapple and wrestle in the water. Each splashing the other in an attempt to get the upper hand. Takumi almost had the blond pinned if not for the sound of a clearing throat. Both prince’s cast their attention towards the entrance, where Zero stood with his husband, Blitz.

“Perhaps we should leave and let them continue.” Zero teased.

“H-how long have you two been there?” Leo asked, face red from the embarrassment of being caught. 

“Not long.” The former thief replied.

“We’ve been watching you for a while…” Blitz muttered, fidgeting with his white eye patch “I wanted to say something sooner, but Zero stopped me.”


End file.
